spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoopla:Tap Me If You Can!
Hoopla:Tap Me If You Can! is a sandbox city builder app based on Hoopla!!! Plot: A fishes tornado destroys Rock Bottom and Hoopla is the only survivor!with the help of the all mighty one(you) he builds the town and saves the fish. Missions/Ranks: Noob: * Buy Derpy's House * Build the coffee shop * Speed the coffee shop * Visit the other Rock Bottom Beginner: * Send Hoopla and Derpy to work a 2 minute shift * Buy Sally * Buy the apartment bridge * Send Sally to water her flowers Rookie: * Plant 5 trees * Buy the tourist center * Buy Joe * Make Joe found a freaking job already! * Make Joe get fired * Build The Buy Guy Shop Graduate: * Build the Bus Station * Send a character shopping * Build Jill's House * Build Judy's House * Buy the ugly baby * Buy Sullivan * Build The Coffee Bucket * Make Plankton build a evil robot * Build Rock Bottom High Skilled: * Send a character to the coffee shop * Build Principal Bill's house * Buy Plankton JR. * Buy Principal Bill's Wife * Buy Alfred * Buy 2 out houses * Send a character to the loo * Build the police station * Send Plankton JR. to streak Rock Bottom High * Buy officer Fred Expert: * Build the romantic restaurant * Send Hoopla and Sally on a date * Build the neighbourhood * Build Sammy's cafe * Build Starbucks and another one on the other side * Make Joe sell drugs to innocent children Pure Blooded Expert: * Build road to the airport * Buy some planes for the airport * Build Carl's pet shop * Send Carl to work * Build the bar * Build the hospital * Send Derpy and Joe to the bar to get drunk * Send Derpy and Joe to the hospital for alcohol poison Wizard: * Build Rock Bottom Pier * Build the pier roller coaster * Build the comedy clam * Send Hoopla to the comedy clam * Build the flying Dutchmen's bar/restaurant/ice cream parlor * Send a character to eat there. = Master Builder: * Build the lighthouse * Buy G.A.L. * Make G.A.L. destroy all humanity * Build the Mayors Mansion * Build the town hall * Make Joe pee on the town hall * Build the night club. * Make G.A.L. party there! * Buy a banana tree * Buy a apple tree * Build the derby racing central. * Make G.A.L. try and destroy Hoopla * Build the jail * Make Joe go to jail Special: Summer 2016: * Make Derpy get sunburn * Make Sally and Jill do the hula * Build a tiki tree * Make Hoopla sun bath Earth Day 2016: * Build the nuclear power plant * Build the dump * Make Hoopla and Sally teach Derpy about Earth Day * Make Derpy burn the trash * Make Joe capture the Easter bunny * Build oil stations * Make Derpy stop the mayor from doing this to the earth Easter 2016: * Make Joe prepare traps for the Easter Bunny * Make Joe hide drugs in chocolate eggs * Build the Easter Bunny's truck * Make Joe smuggle the Easter Bunny * Make Hoopla or Derpy enter Joe's free candy van * Make Sally and Hoopla kiss Back To School (Sigh): * Make kids run away * Make Principal Bill swear at nursery children * Buy the school bus * Make Joe smuggle kids * Make Joe give drugs to innocent children * Make a grown up beat up Joe * Make 10 fishes poo on Joe * Make Sheldon.JR,Alfred and Jill go to Rock Bottom High school Halloween 2016: (When kids go trick or treating they get candy,when they get candy you can craft weapons to defeat Lord MonyLog.You can also get drugs by killing zombies to trade with Joe for some cool knick knacks) * Build the graveyard * Make kids go trick or treating * Build a fire * Make Hoopla tell a scary story to Sally and Hoopla * Make Derpy and Lord MonyLog do the thriller * Make Hoopla and Sally battle zombies * Collect 50 candies (Reward:Default zombie) * Collect 100 candies (Reward:Zombie Sullivan) * Collect 150 candies (Reward:Zombie versions of everyone) * Collect 200 candies (Reward:Halloween outfits for the kids and the main 3) * Collect 250 candies (Reward:MonyLog tower) * Tap MonyLog daily for 15 days! * Make Derpy cry at MonyLog dust * (By the way if you get 300 candies you will get a blaster to blast the alien Plankton down) Christmas 2016: (Tap Grinch'es to give them hot chocolate and you will get a happy holiday card.With happy holiday card's you will be able to progress in the event and get nice rewards!) * Build the pawn shop * Make Hoopla look for a present for his friends * Build the worlds biggest snowman * Buy Fishy the snowfish * Make Fishy shoot Grinch'es * Collect 50 happy Holiday cards (Reward:Grinch) * Collect 100 happy Holiday cards (Reward:Santa Grotto) * Collect 150 happy Holiday cards (Reward:Sally's sexy Santa outfit) * Collect 200 happy Holiday cards (Reward:Snowfish) * Collect 250 happy holiday Cards (Reward:Hot Chocolate Fountain) * Build the homeless center * Make Sally feed homeless fishes * Make Sullivan put the star on the Christmas Tree! * (Also if you get 300 Happy Holiday Cards you unlock a blaster to shoot Santa Sleigh down) New Years: Build the countdown clock * Make Derpy launch fireworks onto the coffee shop * Make Hoopla shout and swear at Derpy * Use your tapping skills to put out fires * Make Derpy go to court * Make Derpy teach art at the jail Characters: Coffee Shop Staff: * Hoopla * Sally * Derpy * Sullivan Weirdos: * Joe * G.A.L. * Judy * Ugly Baby * Alfred Plankton Family: * Plankton * Plankton JR. * Karen Citizens: * Jill * Sammy * Carl * Principal Bill * Suzy * Principal Bill Wife * Waiter Category:Video Games Category:2016 Category:Hoopla!!! Category:Lists